Let's Play a Game
by letgolaughing
Summary: The awaited bonus scene from Unfolding a Plan! James confessed that he had a bit of a thing for the Evil Queen back in their land and Regina has a whole room full of her old dresses and a will to let him have the Evil Queen ;)


**Lol alright so unsurprisingly the consensus was that I post the entire dress scene! So here you are with a little excerpt from chapter 47 of Unfolding a Plan to remind you where this whole thing started ;) I didn't break this in to chapters so it's just gonna be a long bonus scene :) enjoy! I know you will ;) **

* * *

_He shook his head at her as he laughed, "lets play a game."_

_"A game?"_

_"The two of us have been together for a long time now and I still don't even know your favorite colour."_

_"Ah so it's a question game?"_

_"Questions are hard," he shook his head, "I was thinking more along the lines of we just say what comes to mind. No filters, it's more fun that way," he grinned._

_Nodding, she ran her tongue over her teeth, "alright," she laughed quietly and cocked her head, "I'll start. I'll answer your question first. My favorite colour is blue, that nice and soft baby blue."_

_Of course it was, knowing her now it suited her nicely and explained the choice of wall paper in the bedroom that was so different from the rest of the house. He loved how despite the darkness that had overwhelmed her, her true self did shine through in small ways, "I love that you love that colour."_

_She huffed out a laugh, her shoulders bouncing with the sound, "that's not a fair answer!"_

_"Sure it is! First thing that came to mind and you didn't know it about me."_

_She rolled her eyes through a laugh as she waited for him to get comfortable, sitting cross legged as well so his shins touched her knees, "I didn't want this to happen," she admitted but the smile never faltered._

_"First time I laid eyes on you back in our land I thought you were absolutely stunning."_

_A rich laughter pushed her head back, "oh you didn't!"_

_"I did! And I absolutely hated myself for it!" He nodded and shook his head with every word as she continued to laugh, "it's not funny Regina! Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep that from everyone! That I secretly had a thing for the woman whose sole purpose in life was to kill me and Snow!"_

_She sighed in amusement to try and calm her fit of laughter however unsuccessfully, "that cannot be true!"_

_"It is! And all you crazy dresses didn't help either!"_

_"Awe you're blushing," she placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter as she softened her features._

_"Shut up! I am not," he was absolutely humiliated that he had confessed that to her and was avoiding eye contact at all costs._

_"Oh ho ho, dear, you really are," she nodded and rolled her lips into her mouth to silence another laugh as her shoulders shook and she placed a hand on his knee. She was greatly amused by his confession and even more so by his embarrassment at the fact. She rolled forward on to her knees and moved her other hand on to his other knee as she chuckled deviously, "and now how does it feel," she leaned in closer so the majority of her weight was on her hands, "to have me all to yourself?"_

_Still embarrassed, he willed himself to meet her dark eyes. They were dancing with delight as her mouth opened in a grin and her laughter vibrated in her throat, "kiss me," he waited with a smile as she slowly leaned in, only closing her lips around his after she paused with their lips just grazing. She kissed him slowly and forcefully, causing him to make an effort to keep his head from being pushed back. She pulled back with a dark grin and a low chuckle._

_"It just so happens," she sat back down and crossed her legs as she watched his expression carefully so that he was unable to hide, "that I brought my favorite outfits with me here," her grin widened so it was all teeth when he all but froze and she could tell the gears were turning in his head._

_He cleared his throat in and attempt to compose himself, "wh-where?"_

_She purred a dark laugh and continued with their game, "lasagna is one of my favorite foods in this land."_

_"That's not fair!"_

_"I absolutely love chocolate."_

_"You can't just bring that up and then continue!"_

_"I think that the water here tastes different than it did in our land. What do you think?"_

_"Regina please," he reduced himself to whining, nearly begging and slightly hating himself for it._

_"Well maybe," she rolled her head playfully, "if you're a good boy..."_

_James whined and put his hands on her waist and started to pull gently, "but Regina," he pouted playfully and tried not to break when she lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "since when do good boys only get to see the Evil Queen?"_

_"Oh my dear," she dropped her voice to the tone she often used back in their land, "the Evil Queen takes pleasure in corrupting the good. Just imagine how irresistible a charming good man like yourself would be," she parted her lips in a conniving grin as her eyes followed her finger tracing his jaw before she flicked it off his chin._

_The way she could so quickly change character sent shivers down his spine, "well in that case I'm going to be a very very good boy," he leaned in and kissed her through their smiles._

_"Do you have a favorite?" She whispered against his jaw as she pulled away slowly._

_He smirked and kept his hands on her waist to keep her from moving too far, "I have many favorites."_

* * *

James quite literally felt like repetitively beating his head against a wall. Granted things had gotten less chaotic around the station since Regina had taken the reins so to speak and brought order back but there was still an endless amount of complaints. He dropped his head heavily on the desk in the sheriff's office with a loud thud when his cell phone buzzed on his desk. He could not deal with another crisis at the moment.

He lifted his head with a long sigh as dropped his hand over his phone and slid it in front of him. A small smile relaxed his face when he saw Regina's name on the screen. He cocked his head curiously as he read the message '_come find me ;)_' that could mean so many different things and he had a lot to do. Slowly a sly grin pulled at his mouth and before he could reply another text vibrated his phone in his hand '_don't keep me waiting Charming_.'

He froze. His mind absolutely racing and then stood up suddenly and quite comically stumbled out of his chair and out the door, pushing chairs and desks out of the way as he tried to regain his balance.

...

Regina sat in front of the mirror carefully applying her eyeliner, taking her time in perfecting her appearance. She hummed a knowing laugh when her phone vibrated on the table next to her. She dropped her hands from her face and looked down at the phone '_do I get a hint?_' She chuckled darkly and answered quickly '_absolutely not_' before turning her attention back to her face.

As she finished her eyes with a dark eye shadow she put the brush down and looked over her reflection thoughtfully. She new she had plenty of time before James found her and she didn't want to be waiting for too long doing nothing which was why she had opted for texting him so early. A newly manicured finger rested on lips that were painted a shade to exaggerate their natural colour.

She hadn't yet decided on her hair, it was too short to do much with. She could pin it all up but that would be no fun for him. Just one time. Henry would never have to know she was using magic unnecessarily. She would absolutely never tell him why she would do it that was for certain. She pulled her finger from her lips and smirked as she waved her hand and her hair returned to its impressive length.

She turned her head from side to side, admiring the way the soft dark strands fell over her shoulders. With another wave of her hand her straight hair was given loose waves and she smiled in approval. She brought the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and turned her head to the side as she contemplated how to style her hair.

She ran her fingers through the long loose curls and brought it all over one shoulder. It couldn't be too complicated, she felt free to assume he was going to want his hands in it. She breathed out a dark laugh and leaned back in her chair as she put a finger between her teeth and rested her other arm over her middle.

...

"Red?"

Red lifted her head to the diner door and laughed softly, "you're looking rather desperate."

"Do you know where Regina is?"

Red smirked and ran her tongue over her teeth, "yes," she nodded slowly and bit back a laugh at the way his eyes widened.

James cleared his throat and fumbled to compose himself, "where is she?"

"I'm still not one hundred percent alright with you two but the way she can reduce you to a sexually frustrated idiot is absolutely hilarious," she cocked her head mockingly and hugged her serving tray in front of her and he stood stiff and entirely speechless.

"Sh-she told you?"

"No but I'm not a fool, I can put two and two together," she teased and held the tip of her tongue between her teeth. With a low laugh she put him out of his misery, "she said you'd probably come here looking for help and she asked me to tell you that first of all your a moron for not figuring it out already and second that she's somewhere that no one but you can find her," she cocked her head and pushed her lips together in a greatly amused grin.

He mulled it over and then laughed quietly at himself, "yeah, yeah I'm a bit of a moron," he nodded and Red laughed, "thanks Red."

"Don't want to hear about it after!" She called as he left and he turned around and walked backwards with his arms outstretched making her shake her head and laugh.

...

He jogged up to the large wooden doors of her mausoleum and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him. He turned back around to find and array of items laid neatly on the sealed coffin and he plucked the note that sat on top.

'_If you get the Evil Queen, I get Prince Charming._'

He flipped the note between his fingers and looked carefully over the items she had left for him. Boots, a change of clothes, and his sword. He laughed lowly, the anticipation really starting to get to him. He dropped his gaze to the note again but found that it had changed. He flipped it over to see if she had just written on both sides but the other side remained blank. He flipped it back over to read the new message and grinned darkly.

'_Better get in character Charming._'

...

James jogged down the stairs in to her vault and looked around, hand on the hilt of his sword. He walked forward but found it to go nowhere so he turned around and took the other hallway at the bottom of the stairs. It was larger than he had previously thought, plenty of rooms and passageways to get lost in.

After passing a mirror down a particularly long hallway he heard a soft click indicating an opening door. He stopped in his tracks and turned quickly to find that the mirror had marked a hidden door. _Of course, she's the evil queen, she uses mirrors to watch._ He shook his head and walked in to the brightly lit room.

A fire was burning in the hearth but he assumed it to be some sort of strange magic for there was nowhere for the smoke to go, it was underground and the fire didn't crackle. He scanned the room looking for Regina, it was quite spacious especially considering it was underground.

The wall paper was a patterned light blue, the ceiling was arched with many light stone arches gathering in points on the ceiling. The room didn't quite fit, it was like it had been pulled from a castle. Beside the fire was a simple chaise lounge with fur blankets draped over it and several fur upholstered pillows as well, beside it a small side table, on the other end of the room was a beautifully carved vanity with a large mirror and across from that was a large bed, the blankets looked to be variations of blues and several soft furs. If he were to guess he would say the this was Regina's room back in their land and she brought it with her.

He was brought from his thoughts by the sound of the door slamming shut behind him. He spun around and went for his sword but his hand grasped nothing but air. Confused, he lifted his eyes from his sword's empty sheath and caught sight of the deep red velvet that gathered on the floor. His eyes moved up, greatly appreciating how the fabric clung to her body and the way in accentuated her waist boldly. The black lace over the red fabric had his throat becoming dry and he suppressed a moan when his eyes reached her breasts to find that there was no red fabric to cover the majority of them, only a sheer translucent fabric with the black laced pattern decorating it.

She held his sword across her body, hilt in her right and by her hip and a finger of her left hand on the very tip of the blade that was raised just above her shoulder. He couldn't see her eyes for they were watching the blade as she spun it slowly but he could see she had darkened them with makeup to give them a smoky appearance. What topped it all off was her hair. It was long, past the middle of her back and it tumbled over her shoulders in loose silky curls. Only a few strands were pulled back along the sides, only enough to keep it from falling in her face.

"I would imagine," she kept her eyes on the sword as she spun it, careful not to break the skin of her left finger, "that when given a blade such as this, a prince would keep better track of it."

Her eyes flashed up to his and his heart all but stopped beating. They were dark, manipulative, playful, daring, and deadly and the makeup only added to it. Her voice even, she had lowered its tone to the way it sounded back in their land, laced with a dark power that sent shivers down his spine. She wanted him to play along and that is exactly what he was going to do, "it's not exactly fair when your opponent has magic."

Regina smirked darkly and slid her finger off the blade with a soft sound that hung on the metal in the silence of the room. She sauntered up to him, taking her time as she brought the sword to the side of his neck and stopped when she was barely a foot away from him, "what business does a good man like yourself have in wandering around looking for me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you've been trying to kill me and my wife," she was taller by a few inches, he suspected she wore a ridiculous pair of heels, even more ridiculous than the ones she wore on a daily basis. He liked it.

She was thrilled that he had brought Snow in to this, she wasn't going to herself, she didn't want to rub him the wrong way and ruin their game but he had brought her in himself opening that door nice and wide for her to enter. She grinned salaciously and slightly increased the pressure of the blade against his neck, "ah yes, Snow White," she said the name slowly and enunciated it clearly, "but that does not explain why _you're_ here."

She leaned in closer and looked up at him, he stood strong and level headed, very Charming. She hummed thoughtfully and stepped back, sliding the sword from his neck and lightly dragging its point across his jugular as she flicked it off and crossed the blade over in front of her.

Her holding the sword only made him want her more, "I have another matter I wish to discuss."

"Discuss?"

She questioned the word and his heart began to race as she slowly started to circle around him. She traced her finger up and down the edges of the sword, her eyes raking over him as though to determine the best way for her to take him down. She had made almost a full circle around him before he corrected himself, "resolve."

She chuckled darkly through closed lips, "now my dear Charming," her eyes followed the blade and her lips parted in a rather eery manner as she brought the sword so it was parallel to the floor and the tip of the blade was under his chin and she pushed up causing his head to tilt back. Her eyes flitted up to the steady blue that looked back, "what is this matter you wish to resolve?"

She tilted the sword so it became more perpendicular to the floor as she stepped forward, hips swaying and lips parted as she kept the sharp point under his chin, "what could possibly be so pressing," her voice moved slowly and smoothly like silk from her tongue, "that you leave your precious Snow White alone to come to me?" She drew out the last word in a poisonous tone that faded slowly in to a raspy whisper.

As she neared the end of her question her voice sounded exactly like it had when they had her in her cell after Snow had called off her execution. Absolutely deadly and cold. For a moment fear attacked his system and his stomach flipped and the shivers coursed through his body. He was truly dealing with the Evil Queen now, "I'm tired of playing nice."

The corners of her mouth quirked up in a pleased smile and without breaking eye contact she quickly and gracefully spun the sword between them and with impressive force dug the tip in to the floor between their feet. She cocked her head and hummed a short approval at the way his body tensed for a moment, nervous that she may miss. She never missed. "So jumpy," she grinned and shrugged her shoulders as she looked up in a movement that resembled an eye roll and rested her hands on the hilt of the sword, her tone light and mocking yet still carrying that danger.

"You have quite a reputation."

"That I do."

They stood less than half a foot apart, he could feel the gentle warmth of her breath against his jaw and that was the only thing that was gentle about her as she currently stood in front of him. She was going above and beyond and he was going to have to thank her for it later. After they had a little fun of course, "think you can help me?"

He was starting to loom over her again but she didn't let it show how much that was working for her, "I do not _help_ anyone."

He took half a step forward so her knuckles were touching his stomach and he looked directly in to her dangerous eyes, they looked just as they did back in their land, "think you can play a part in resolving this issue?"

"Oh it's an _issue_ now?" She tucked her chin in and raised her eyebrows.

"Indeed it is."

Regina thrummed her fingers over the hilt of the sword, finger tips extending to tap the leather cladding his torso. She lifted her right hand from her left on the hilt of the sword and began walking two fingers painfully slowly up from his stomach, "you are lacking in self preservation dear Prince."

The dark raspy tone carried to his ears had him wanting her even more, he had never been so desperate to absorb that sound with his mouth firmly against hers. Nearly all recollection of the fact they were still in Storybrooke was gone from his head as her fingers neared his collarbone, "call it taking a risk."

"A very dangerous risk," she whispered threateningly, their faces mere inches apart when her fingers reached his face and rested under his chin, "the question dear prince," she looked over his face and her eyes lingered on his lips before they met his eyes, she smirked for he was entirely lost in his Prince Charming persona, it was entirely clear to her, "is will you be able to follow through?"

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever, her dark eyes daring him to touch her. What would she do if he did? What would it feel like to kiss such a dangerous woman? In one swift movement he took her face in his hands and crashed his lips hard against hers. His heart stopped, a sudden panic washing over him as he came to realize what his body had done against his will.

It lasted less than a moment before his senses were sent hyperactive. The fingers on his chin dropped and hooked them in to the collar of his shirt as she opened her mouth and kissed him back. She wasted no time in deepening the kiss, slipping her warm tongue past his lips and over his own.

She was demanding in her kiss, pushing his head back with force of her mouth against his. Teeth bit down hard on his bottom lip and he groaned against her mouth and then there was a sharp pain in his abdomen. He pulled away quickly, winded from the force she had used to jab the hilt of his sword in to his gut. His hands instinctively went to his stomach and he bent at the waist to try and catch his breath.

Regina chuckled menacingly and twirled the sword as she walked around the pained man. She stopped behind him with her body nearly pressing against his as she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "now what would your faithful Snow White think of that?"

Her voice danced around his ear, the way she talked down to him sent shivers down his spine. The tables needed to turn. Quite suddenly he spun around and snatched the sword from her strong and delicate hands as he stood tall, taking a couple steps back so the sword was now at her neck. The movement didn't seem to phase her, she only chuckled through a grin and rested her hands on her hips. It was the familiar amused and arrogant grin and he wanted to take that right off her face and replace it with a look of pure erotic pleasure.

She bent forward at the waist as she stepped toward him, the edge of the sword dragging heavily across the side of her neck but not heavy enough to cut, "you _want_ me," she almost whispered and let the amusement and exaggerated shock lace her low voice. She straightened her posture and stood just within arms reach of him as she cocked her head slightly, "all the things I could do with that information," she smirked.

James moved his eyes over the proud and confident queen and it got his heart racing once again. She had lured him in with her naturally seductive character and then multiplied it tenfold with the power over him she demonstrated. He wanted to take it from her. Dropping his sword carelessly to the floor he stalked forward quickly and pulled her head up to his, their mouths meeting in a heated kiss as she easily overcame his efforts at trying to be the one to control it.

She broke the kiss and magically threw him against the wall beside the hidden door and walked back up to him. She pressed her body firmly against his and trailed her fingers over the waist of his pants as her face hovered in front of his, her eyes down at his mouth and her head swaying ever so slightly as the words came out slowly and filled with a lust for power, "to corrupt the handsome Prince Charming that dear Snow White holds so dear," her eyes flashed up to his quickly, "my pleasure."

She ground her hips against him and grinned madly when his eyes closed and he unsuccessfully tried to suppress a groan. She chuckled through her teeth and lowered further so her lips brushed against his but she didn't kiss him. She wanted to get him riled up, she wanted him to have that power over her again, it was his game and she was going to make him angry enough to do anything he wanted to her, the Evil Queen. She lowered her voice to a taunting whisper, "you want me," she whispered against his jaw, "I am bad and you want," she paused to let a smile play on her lips, "to strip me of my power and use it on me. You want me to see how it feels for someone to have complete control over me," his breathing was getting heavier and his eyes remained closed as she spoke each word slowly and clearly, "just like I," she flicked her finger, opening his belt and grinning at the tight breath that flared his nostrils, "have controlled you and Snow White."

She got the desired reaction from him and she laughed darkly and quietly. He rolled them over and slammed her against the wall, his hands just above her hips holding her firmly in place, "tell me Charming," she whispered against his lips, wanting to tap in to that darkness he kept deep within, "do you treat Snow in this way? Pressing her hard against a wall, trapping her, having your way with her," her fingers hooked in to the waist of his pants and she pulled him even closer, "do you kiss her like to do me? Or have you been saving this hunger for darkness just for me?"

There it was again, that poisonous whisper that shot right through him to his very core. She knew exactly what buttons to push and she had pushed them all, a new darkness overcame him and all the memories of her trying to hurt them all flashed behind his eyes but he could only think of one thing. Their previous kiss had clouded his mind with lust and his hands moved up to hold her neck in his hands and they stayed there for a moment but then he moved them heavily down her chest and over her breasts, his eyes following his hands as her body moved under his large hands, "I am not going to make this easy for you," his hand reached her stomach and he almost didn't catch the way her breath hitched.

It took all her effort to control her breathing and she could do nothing about her racing heart as he felt her, "and how do you imagine this is going to go?"

Her voice was thickened with arousal and his hands pushed harder against her, "I am not going to stop," he trailed off momentarily as he changed the position of his right hand and he began rubbing her through the fabric of her dress, reveling in how her breathing choked at his heavy touch, "until you lose count of how many times I can push you over," he looked back up at her with arrogant grin that only grew when her shoulders went tense in an attempt to keep herself under control.

The darkness swirled in his eyes and it was nearly enough for her to crumble with ecstasy. James from Storybrooke was nowhere to be found, only a frustrated Prince Charming and he was going to send her on an incredible high. She parted her lips in a manipulative grin, "I'm sure Snow has never had the pleasure," her knees nearly buckled when he increased the pressure of his fingers and moved in even closer so he looked straight down at her.

"Keep talking," he dared and grinned as she started to drop in to the contact his fingers provided and her chest started to heave with labored breaths. She pushed herself forward to kiss him but he pulled back, denying her the contact and she looked up at him in confusion. He looked down at her as though she was his prey and he was going to play with her before finishing, "I am going to watch."

Her next few breaths came out in shallow gasps tainted with laughter at the crazed look in his eyes. It was cut off with a choked, "_oh_!" And a hiss as her knees gave out and her arms spread out quickly as she balanced herself against the wall when his fingers hit a sensitive spot through the red fabric. She shot him a warning glare but only for effect, an effect that worked well.

He moved his fingers to find that spot that he had lost when her knees gave out, her glare was deadly but that only made him push harder. A grin darkened his features when he found that sweet spot again and she whimpered and pushed her head against the wall, her fingers clawing at the blue paper.

Her being entirely clothed it allowed him to focus only on her face as it alternated between creasing with lines of pure pleasure and relaxing seamlessly in to bliss. His own heart rate increased significantly at her pleasure and he moved his fingers faster in small circles, pushing her right to the edge before slowing down and easing up on the pressure to prolong her release. He would repeat the action, each time the cycle took less and less time to finish.

Regina couldn't stop her body quivering with pleasure as combinations of hisses and moans escaped her. It was a sweet torture he was putting her through and she began to feel desperate for release, "I never pegged you for one to take pleasure in torturing," she taunted darkly through a heavy breath.

He leaned in closer and slowed his movements right down and whispered against her jaw, "you deserve it," she sighed softly against him and ground against his hand, all but begging for him to finish her off.

"What are you waiting for?" She taunted darkly, whispering through a heavy breath. Her teeth parted in a daring grin and he mirrored it, tilting his head in a darkly playful manner she had used herself countless times. She held her grin as long as she could but as he increased the pressure and speed of his movements between her legs through her dress that grin gave way to clenched teeth and she pushed her head against the wall hard.

Her lips parted as the pleasured moans escaped her, her face softened as her breathing became shallow and audible, "the powerful Evil Queen," he whispered but kept his fingers moving as her body shook and her knees threatened to give way, "unraveling at the hand," he caught her dark eyes and dared her to look away, "of Prince Charming," his lips parted in a small victorious grin. Her nails clawed at the wall behind her as he finally pushed her over, a series of choked and rather loud moans were voiced and she pushed her head back against the wall as he continued to rub her through her orgasm.

Her head spun and her lips remained parted as she kept her head tilted back and tried to catch her breath as he slowed his movements. His teeth bit down firmly on the corner of her jaw but not enough for it to hurt and then his lips closed around the area as his teeth scraped down her skin. She chuckled darkly and turned her head toward him so their lips were nearly touching and they breathed the same air, "one," she grinned with an open mouth.

James returned the smug grin and dropped his eyes to her mouth before pulling them back up to her eyes. They were dark, arrogant, and defiant and he couldn't help the low chuckle that rose from deep in his throat at the way her pupils had dilated with pleasure and the way her short panting skimmed his jaw.

The sounds she had made at his touch. He wanted more. His eyes flicked to her mouth once more and he pushed her head hard against the wall in a forceful kiss. It was a constant battle over who should take control of the kiss and both were nothing but persistent. He pushed her harder against the wall, pushing the air out of her lungs in a moan muffled by his mouth. She still refused to let him take her down from her high power, "you are wearing too many clothes," he whispered a growl against her jaw.

"Likewise Charming," she breathed out as she made pointless work of trying to slow her heart rate as his hands moved heavily up her sides and he teased her with his lips and teeth against the delicate skin of her neck and jaw. She arched her back off the wall to aid him in sliding his hands over the small of her back and pulling her impossibly closer. She turned her head to expose more of her neck for him to assault and she her eyes followed her hand as she moved them over his arms to hold his biceps clothed in leather.

Quite suddenly and efficiently she was spun and her front was pressed against the wall and she let out a low and impressed chuckle as she relaxed against it with a grin and turned her head to look over her shoulder, "power is seductive Charming," the words slipped through her lips in a low raspy voice. Shivers flew under her skin as he moved his hands up over her body and in to her hair. A small gasp escaped her when his fingers closed and took a handful of her dark hair and pulled her head back firmly against his shoulder.

"Hush now Regina," he warned dangerously and she turned her head as much as she could and her smokey painted eyes looked down at his mouth hungrily with lips parted. With a tug on her hair he tilted her head back further and turned it so he could capture her lips in a heated kiss as he pushed her harder against the wall, enjoying how she fought.

She tried to turn back around to face him but he denied her the action and kept her firmly in place with a hand on her waist. With a strong bite on his bottom lip she showed her frustration with being trapped but with a firm pull on her hair she let go, "ow," he growled but she laughed. He dropped his head back down and kissed her hard, instantly deepening it and trying unsuccessfully once again to gain control over her movements.

He broke it off quickly and released his hold on her hair, allowing the muscles in her neck to relax and straighten as he moved her hair to the side and began unlacing the back of her dress. Both were breathing heavily from their kiss and the anticipation of what was to come.

A visible shudder rolled her shoulders gently as his rough large hands moved up the soft bare skin of her back toward her shoulders. A sound resembling a purr pleasantly made its way through her closed lips as his hands moved to her shoulders and began pushing the red fabric from her.

James lowered his head to her ear, "if I'm not mistaken I'd say that you want me just as much as I want you," he lowered his head further to gently bite her now bare shoulder.

She smirked and turned her head to look at him in the corner of her eye, "don't flatter yourself dear," she sighed dramatically and leaned against him as his hands moved over her shoulders and down her arms pushing the dress off further, "wanting you and wanting to ruin your wife are two entirely different things," she spoke with a simple and overly innocent tone. It pushed a button as she knew it would and he turned her back around quickly and shoved her back against the wall.

"I think it's time for you to stop talking again," he lifted his chin and smiled darkly at her when she pursed her lips together and rocked her head on her shoulders, her eyes defiant as ever but willing to play along, "good girl," he approved and she hummed a warning as if to say 'don't test me'.

It was an intriguing balance he had found with her pushing. He was practically entirely in his Prince Charming persona, no recollection of his relationship with her and yet it seemed he somehow recalled that he was no longer with Snow. There was no guilt or conflict to his actions with her, he was entirely lost in this game unlike herself who had only gotten lost for brief moments. She didn't want to get too carried away, she didn't want to hurt him by mistake, she wanted to give him what he wanted but he had to work for it first. He wanted to beat the Evil Queen and she wanted someone to beat her as well and she was going to give that part of herself to him.

She parted her lips thoughtfully and dropped her eyes to her fingers as she undid the ties holding the leather jacket closed. She very much appreciated how he looked in the clothing from their land, "scared I'll rip your heart out Charming?" She teased when her hands neared his chest and his movements paused.

James smirked and cocked his head, "your arms."

She flicked open the last tie with a open grin and then relaxed against the wall and dropped her arms to her sides so he could continue removing her gown. She watched his face contently and smirked as she gave a short and quiet chuckle at how he became even more clouded with a dark lust when her breasts were exposed to his eyes. When his hands reached her hips she parted her lips and dropped her eyes to watch him push the snug fabric off of her and let it drop to pool around her ankles.

She stood in front of him entirely bare save for a pair of black lace panties and her black heels. He could feel himself growing harder and he could feel his heart rate increase significantly, she was stunning and now she seemed to have an even more dangerous air to her. He was going to win and he wasn't going to stop until he did.

He shook his head with a dark grin that verged on maniacal and in return she pursed her lips in a knowing smirk and rested her head against the wall, arrogance and confidence simply flowing from her. "This," he looked over her quickly and nodded, "I am going to break this."

"Oh," she dipped her chin down and looked up from under her eyelashes, her amused tone fading into a dare, "I'd like to see you try." She slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed the leather jacket from his body leaving his upper body clothed in a loose white cotton shirt, the shirt of a prince.

Her heart pounded against her rib cage and her breath became incredibly shallow as he softly trailed his finger back and forth from hip to hip just above the black lace of her panties. It took all her will not to push herself forward into his touch and that will was practically shattered when he moved in close enough for his nose to occasionally brush her cheek but not close enough for their lips to touch. Her mouth remained open slightly as she awaited his kiss and her eyes were trying to focus down at his mouth. His fingers were driving her insane with anticipation as they continued trailing over her taut skin.

He hooked his finger in her panties and continued to drag his finger slowly from hip to hip, grinning when her breath caught, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't see straight," he whispered against luscious lips and slowly swayed his head back and forth, his lips often brushing against hers but he never kissed her. Not even when he felt her breath grow short and heavy or when she would tilt her chin up so her parted lips were closer and brushed harder. He was going to play with her, he was going to be in control of this dangerous woman.

Her slim and strong body had slowly moved closer to him so her lean muscle and soft breasts were pressed up against his hard body. He allowed it and moved to kiss her, opening her mouth with his but then breathing out a laugh as he toyed with her and her breath hitched in anticipation that had no closure.

Things weren't moving fast enough and his teasing was driving her mad. So she kissed him, skillfully forcing his mouth open to deepen the kiss only to be slammed against the wall and have the breath knocked from her lungs. She didn't stop though, she kissed him harder and fought him when he tried to regain the lead, even though she loved it when he took the lead she fought him. She fought him because she had to make him work for it, it was his desire for her that she wanted to unleash so he could live his dirty little secret to the fullest. She wasn't one to settle for anything less than spectacular.

Her kiss faltered incredibly when he slid his fingers inside her and moved them quickly and relentlessly, "that is not how this is going to go your majesty," he whispered against her jaw and just below her ear. She pushed her head back against the wall and her stomach and chest pressed harder against his own as her breathing grew heavier and labored. He did not slow his pace this time, not stop and go, no slow and fast, he kept a steady and fast rhythm and she started to collapse as her knees grew weak and her moans and hisses grew louder and more intense so he pushed harder against her to keep her lithe body from slipping down.

Not even when she fell in to him and pushed her forehead against his shoulder as she cried out in pleasure did he slow his fingers. It only urged him to continue until she was a shaking mess, only then did he remove his fingers and laugh quietly in approval at the state he put her in.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ She cursed to herself as wonderful shivers shot cruelly down her spine at his dark laugh and the last waves of pleasure convulsed her body as she lifted her head and let it roll back as she grinned with an open mouth. She dropped her head back down slowly and looked him over with a hungry snarl as though he was nothing but a new toy, "two."

He shook his head as he laughed under his breath and through the instinct to flee at the queen's suddenly murderous air around her. He pulled her head in to a rough kiss and moved his hands to catch her wrists in a firm grip to keep her from touching him. She was strong and she fought his grip with a strength he didn't know she had. It only had him tightening his grip and holding his arms firmer in place as he continued his assault on her mouth.

With an indisputable command he spun them and pushed her backwards and down on to the chaise lounge, holding the woman's arms above her head and getting on top of her only to break their heated kiss to look over her body. With her arms stretched above her head, the muscles of her stomach were drawn tight and flexed wonderfully with every attempt at catching her breath. Her breasts were lifted as well with the action of holding her arms up and he kept her wrists held firmly in one hand and brought his free one down to touch her perfect body.

She shivered at his touch and her breathing grew uneven and shallow as his hand moved heavier, his thumb moving under her vulnerable breast and his heart thundering in his chest as he played with her. Like playing with a panther, she could turn on him at any second and kill him with little effort. She arched her back in to him and given her small stature he was able to enjoy the presentation of her stretched body and run his hand over her toned thigh as she raised her knee up against his side.

He let go of her wrists and to his clear pleasure she left her arms stretched above her head and let him enjoy the look of the trophy that would soon be his as she closed her eyes. The hand that had held her wrists moved down slowly over her front causing her to shiver and moan quietly in contentment under his touch. Every movement was strong and demanded her obedience and she would give it to him. For now.

He laid hot kisses down her skin and firm bites that threatened to leave marks but she only pushed her body in to the contact as she moaned in approval. His hands moved down to her legs and then down further to pull her shoes from her feet as he kissed her heavily through her dampened panties, "mmmm yes," she whimpered and bucked softly in to the heat and movement of his mouth.

Brought in by the taste of her, his mind soared and his erection fought against his tight pants as he quickly removed the black lace hiding the last piece of her from him. Once disposed of, he dropped his head back down between her legs and started pleasuring her with nothing but his tongue as he closed his mouth around her and kept her shaking legs opened wide with his hands.

He was driven by her whimpers and choked moans as she writhed in front of him and he kissed her sensitive nerves finding that a long hard kiss with his tongue inside her followed by repetitively flicking his tongue over her particularly sensitive clit gave him his favorite reaction. Long heavy moans followed by strained writhing and quick and choked whimpers and hisses as she fought to clamp her legs closed because of the orgasmic pleasure racing through her body.

"Three!" She called as she alternated between holding her breath and loud gasps ridden with pleasures whimpers and screams as she closed her eyes tightly and pushed herself harder on to his moving tongue. She felt light headed and wonderfully so as he pushed her orgasm to its maximum and then to her relief and satisfaction, slowly brought her back down.

She sat up and pulled his head up so she could kiss him, melting in to him when she tasted herself on his tongue and then digging her nails hard in to the back of his neck when he tried to pull away. Regina had barely recovered when his fingers started rubbing her again and she tried her best to ignore them and kissed him harder instead.

Three fingers moved in circles over her clit and he grinned as her body started to quiver once again. He pushed her off of him and pinned her back down on her back with his forearm across her collar bone as his fingers continued to move over her. She paid no mind to his arm across her chest and instead moved her hands over his clothed chest down to the waist of his pants as her breathing started to grow short and quick again as she neared her climax.

His heart pounded against his chest as her delicate fingers danced around his erection and his eyes moved over her erotic expression as she bucked her hips in to his moving hand. Her mouth was open and her eyes were down but when she flashed them up to look him in the eye her pupils were dilated with pleasure and she came, letting him watch her orgasm with a dark grin on his face. It was a wonderfully satisfying thing to have the twisted queen fall apart beneath him.

She squirmed underneath him as she tried to catch her breath and determine whether she wanted him to keep touching her or give her a few moments to regain her stamina. It just felt so good, "four," she whispered through her heavy exhale and the pressure of his forearm across her chest disappeared and was replaced with something cold and thin.

She opened her eyes to find him gently drawing patterns on her hot skin with the tip of a shining cold dagger that she had almost forgot she had provided him with upstairs. She had faith that their game would not lead him to actually killing her because she knew he wanted to win, not kill or harm. The cool metal felt wonderful over her skin and she found herself moaning quietly in approval at the sensation and slowly pushed in to the blade as he moved it up over her stomach and between her breasts.

He moved the blade up over her neck and ran it along her bottom lip, the shining metal becoming foggy with every hot breath that came from those parted red lips. He watched the knife move her fair skin, it would be so easy to kill her but something powerful within the deep reaches of his mind was stopping him and he didn't linger on why. He was having fun playing with dark power, lust clouding any rational thought. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it.

With the dagger lowered to her clavicle he dropped his head and kissed her feverishly. She returned it with just as much desire for power as himself only she actually did have the power he wanted. The dagger moved down her side and he kissed her harder only to have her hands move up to hold his face against hers so she could deepen their kiss further and arch her back in to him.

The cool dagger moved down over her hip and then along the inside of her thigh and when the tip was flicked off of her she followed the motion, missing the cold metal against her skin. At the movement he chuckled darkly against her open mouth and she returned the favor with a grin and a raspy laugh of her own before she flipped them over on to the floor with a loud thud and she straddled the waist of the startled prince, magicking away the dagger before one of them cut themselves.

She looked down at him through dark eyes that were painted to exaggerate their spine shivering appearance and her lips parted as she looked him over like he was a piece of meat and she was a wild cat working to decide if he was worth her time. Her long hair fell like a curtain over one shoulder as she bent at the waist, her hands sliding up his abdomen and chest and taking the hem of his white shirt with her to expose his torso to her hungry eyes.

Regina allowed him to sit up only enough to lift his shoulders off the ground so she could remove his shirt and immediately after it was over his head, before he had gotten his arms out and the fabric was discarded, she dropped herself down and caught his mouth in a fierce kiss. Her hands moved appreciatively over the hard torso of the prince and pushed him back down hard when he tried to sit up, "down Charming," she whispered huskily against his jaw and trailed her parted lips over his skin in what could have been a loving and tender movement except for the nails she dug in to his skin and dragged across him as she dropped herself heavier on to him.

He remained still and enjoyed the sensation of his instincts screaming at him to run from this dangerous woman. Instead he moved his hands up to feel her, starting at her breasts and going down to finish with a hand between her legs and rubbing her with no particular pattern or rhythm. Soon enough her breath was thick and heavy against his jaw and neck as she moved her head to hover over his own. Her eyes were shut gently and she hissed through her teeth and lowered herself a little heavier on his moving fingers so he obliged and increased the pressure of his fingers.

When she opened her eyes she had him opening his mouth in a dark and knowing grin. They were dark and her expression filled with unbridled lust and a great possession of power. Power that she had over him and that was going to change in their time spent together. He lifted his head from the floor and she kept him from going any further with a delicate but strong hand on his throat and then lowered down herself to kiss him instead of him kissing her.

He only readjusted the position of his fingers so he touched that sweet spot of hers he had found earlier and grinned through their heated kiss when she whimpered and moaned against his mouth. It was so satisfying to hear such noises come from the stone cold queen who showed nothing but rage. He wasn't going to tolerate her doing as she pleased much longer.

She broke the kiss with a quiet moan and her face creased wonderfully as her orgasm built up to the point where she was unable to keep it under control. To his delight she came and her fingers dug in to his chest and she moved her other hand from his throat to grip his shoulder tightly to balance herself as she rode through her orgasm.

With a long satisfied moan, she tilted her head back and with a pleased chuckle she lowered it back down until she was hovering over his grinning mouth, "five," she whispered before she closed the distance between them in a rough kiss.

Only breaking their kiss for mere moments at a time, he forcefully maneuvered the strong woman off of him only enough for him to get to his feet and carry her. The fight for control over the other had continued and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist leaving no room for her to slip and he held her forearms in his hands, fighting her and keeping her from touching him while indirectly keeping her upright as well.

With necessary excessive force he tore her from him so she landed on the bed with a bounce and laughed deep from her throat, her arms laying above her head with her elbows slightly bent. She was such a beautiful woman, her darkness only added to the allure she had on him.

He shook his head slowly at her and she hummed and stretched on the bed, arching her back and smirking when he couldn't get his boots and pants off fast enough. He was on top of her again in a matter of seconds, paying no consideration to the fact that she was much smaller than him and was making it difficult for her to breathe. Then again she supposed that was the point, using his physical stature as a means of maintaining some sort of power over her. This was going to be a fun game.

He guided himself inside her slowly, the both of them moaning quietly. His heart was absolutely pounding in his chest and he placed his hands heavily around her ribcage to keep her down and in place as he began to move, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being inside her, the woman he had been guiltily lusting over for years. He was going to knock her off her throne and show her that someone could have power over her.

In the beginning his movements were slow but as she moaned beneath him and she teased him with her lips brushing against his and nipping roughly on his bottom lip and jaw he moved faster and listened to her breath grow heavy and her moans catch in her throat. She was addictive and he fought hard to keep himself under control when she began to squirm underneath him and curse under her breath as she reached her climax. Her nails dug in to his back and her bent knee pushed hard in to his side as she curled in to him, her loud pleasures cries muffled by his neck as he continued to move quickly inside her.

He brought her down slowly, a courtesy for them both but he did not get off of her. She did flip him however, flat on his back and straddled his waist with a hungry snarl, "six," she hissed with a low chuckle and then took his jaw in her hand and kissed him hard, denying his every attempt for control over her. It wasn't going to be easy for him, absolutely not.

"Regina," he grinned and then rolled them back over, pinning her arms down and shaking his head, "not allowed dear," he quirked his head on her trademarked word and silenced any sharp protests with a forceful kiss and pushed himself inside her. This tame he wasted no time in easing either of them in to it, this time he went straight to his fast pace and pounded hard against her. Her voice was heard in louder moans and heavy breaths as she arched her back in to him, pushing her head back and into the bed.

He let go of her arms and placed a hand on her stomach and the other on the bed beside her waist to brace his weight as he clenched his jaw and watched the twisted brunette unravel beneath him. The muscles in her stomach flexed beneath his hand and it broke something inside him and he wanted more than ever for her to crumble and and break her dark power.

"Seven!" She cried out at the top of her lungs followed by a continuous string of screams as he continued to pound hard and fast. Her nails dug in to the skin of his shoulders and she desperately wanted to curl in to him as the pleasure exploded though her but he kept his hands on her ribs pushing her down firmly against the bed keeping her from moving. Without the kindness of slowing his movements to bring her back down he pulled himself from her quickly and left her shaking and panting on her back. She was not expecting that and was not given the time to cool off between which caused her to come faster, the fast and sudden lace didn't help either. Oh but she loved how it made her feel.

He wanted to keep going but he needed a moment to cool off before he came. He wanted to play with her more and he had a feeling he was going to be able to come more than once in this game. His heavy breath came out through a grin that was akin to malicious at the shaking and whimpering queen beneath him. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open as the need for air creased her features beautifully.

Her expression and heavy breathing pushed him on, lust taking over his actions upon the crumbling queen. He loosened his grip on the sides of her ribs but only enough for his hands to slide heavily upward. She moved her arms up over her head at his silent request and he held them there firmly, stretching them further upward tightening the skin over her stomach and rounding her breasts giving her phenomenal figure a beautiful shape.

"Open your eyes," her dark eyes blinked open and he nodded slowly in approval and began slowly moving his length over her. She was incredibly wet and that made his need for her submission only grow and he pushed harder down causing her soft moan to grow heavy and she closed her eyes again, "open," he reminded and she opened her eyes once more so he could see what he was doing to her.

He ground down harder on her but didn't enter her, this was enough for the both of them now, "I am going to make you go over again," he taunted as he looked in to her eyes, "and once you do I'm going to go deep, deep inside you," her breathing started to become irregular as he continued to tell her what he was going to do next as he pushed himself harder down and continued to move his length over her sensitive clit only a little faster now, "and I'm going to find that special spot of yours," he grinned and her breath hitched, "and I'm not going to stop until your screaming runs silent," he cocked his head darkly as he looked down at the beautiful brunette teetering on the edge, "and I am not going to let go of your hands."

With that she was no longer able to hold on and her pupils went large as she arched her back into him and brought it upon herself to aid him in her orgasm as she ground her hips against him in small circles as moans vibrated deep in her throat.

He felt so good as that familiar orgasmic warmth washed over her body once again. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted him in her again, she wanted him to follow through with his teasing story, "eight," she breathed out through a quiet chuckle and sunk in to the bed, exhaustion threatened to settle in. She wouldn't let it.

He stopped moving and laid over top of her, her soft breasts pressed between her body and his bare chest as he kissed her. As much as he didn't want to he had to give her a minute to come back down only so he could hear the dark queen scream with pleasure longer at his hand. She was growing tired. Good. Her roaring flame was not yet extinguished, not even tamed. It still burned strong and she kissed him back with great force, not letting him forget that even though he was on top of her pinning her down, that she was the one with the power. He was going to fix that.

With one smooth movement he slid inside her and she bit down hard on his lip at the sensation. He chuckled and started thrusting, slow at first as he waited for her to let go, the taste of blood starting to reach his tongue. She let go just before he was going to make her stop, "no biting," he shot her a deadly smile, one that lit her eyes on fire as she grinned.

With what little mobility he had allowed her she pushed her shoulders off the bed and kissed him as he moved inside her. She could taste the blood on his lip and on his tongue when they deepened the kiss and fought through their short breath to gain dominance. Neither of them would back down and James pulled away and dropped his attention to her neck and then collar bone. He followed her when she relaxed back on the bed and groaned as her body began to tingle with warmth and wonderful pleasure provided by his slow and steady thrusts.

Her moans and breasts bounced with his thrusts as he moved steadily faster and harder, clenching his jaw to keep himself under control as she began to fight against his grip around her wrists and writhe beneath him and alternate between low moans and pleasures gasps. He moved so he held her wrists in one hand and slid his other one down her side, pausing over her rib cage to feel her shaky and uneven breaths expand and deflate her lungs before dropping to her hip to steady her as he pumped faster.

Her stamina had been decreasing with every orgasm he gave her and already the powerful queen was panting and rolling her hips in to him, pulling harder against his grip. Her voice grew louder and he hissed though his clenched teeth and his fingers dug in to her hip with the heightened sound. James only pounded harder and faster, his own orgasm building up inside and causing hims to groan and curse under his breath as he fucked her harder and when she arched her back off of the bed and pushed her head back as she simultaneously ground her hips harder in to his movement with an erotic scream that bounced and choked with both his movement and her pleasure and approval of his motions, he came with her.

Just before her scream ran silent because of lack of air, he came inside her as he continued to thrust just as hard and his lust filled groans were heard louder as his grip around her hip and wrists tightened. He brought them both back down with slower movements and let go of her arms as he worked to catch his breath.

He removed himself from her slowly, starting to lose energy himself but it was quickly replaced at the sound of her whimpering from the aftershock of that particular orgasm. Her eyes were closed and her arms had fallen to lay bent a the elbows on the bed above her head, her lips parted with heavy breaths as she came down from that round.

He was winning, he could tell. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat that gave her sweet skin a bit of a salty taste when he lowered himself down on top of her and kissed her neck. Her pulse was simply racing beneath his lips, her skin was hot, "how many?"

She could feel his hands move from her sides and slide heavily up her stomach causing her heart to skip and the heat and need grow between her legs. They moved up to her breasts where he firmly kneaded them in his hands causing her breath to catch in her throat multiple times as she fought for the air she already didn't have. She pushed her head back in to the bed as his hands continued with her breasts and his hot breath blew over her skin between kisses causing the sweat to chill her skin and shoot shivers down her spine.

"How many Regina," he whispered in to her ear with a tone that would suggest there was a possibility of a consequence if she didn't remember. He moved his right hand down and teased her entrance lightly with his fingers and gently bit the corner of her jaw.

Regina fought for an answer, unsure of what number they were on, "si- no sev-," a quiet sound resembling a scream clawed its way out of her as he dipped his fingers inside of her. She was sensitive, more so than ever now from this game, he didn't give her much time to cool off before starting again. Her breath became even more unsteady than it had been and everything in her body seemed to vibrate in pleasure, "nine!" She fought out quickly before another moan and a heavy breath as his fingers continued, "nine, nine, nine," she whispered. She arched her back up to him and let out a series of cries and gasps when he added the pressure of the heel of his hand on her clit.

"Very good," he grinned and pushed harder with the heel of his hand. The powerful queen writhed beneath him, reduced to a woman practically screaming for release at his hand. She was sensitive now so he didn't move fast, he granted her that small favor but then again he was in a way making her suffer as he prolonged her release...didn't matter. He continued to move his fingers as the heel of his hand rubbed her and he kissed her hard, his tongue moving with hers and muffling the sounds of her whimpering.

She fought him back with what little fight she had left and didn't let him control the kiss as much as she wanted him to. The Evil Queen wasn't gone yet. He was heavy and she was physically drained so she didn't even try to push him off of her or roll them over because she knew she couldn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down and her shoulders off the bed to kiss him with more force as the muscles of her stomach convulsed with intense pleasure and warmth.

Her kiss faltered and grew rather clumsy as he pushed her over yet again and he grinned almost maliciously when she broke their kiss with a choked gasp that was ridden with a needy moan. A low laugh vibrated deep in his throat as he looked down at the trembling woman, "number?"

"I-I...I don't know," she finished hurriedly with a shake of her head and then went back to trying to focus on breathing.

James laughed through his teeth before he shook his head slowly, "tsk tsk," his voice dropped in something like a threat and in one smooth strong motion he lifted her up and he moved so they both balanced on their knees with their fronts pressed together. He hand a handful of long dark hair and looked her up and down from her chest to her hairline with a dark and hungry expression as he tested the mobility of her neck.

He found he liked it when he pulled her head back, "you sure you don't remember?"

His nearly innocent tone sent shivers under her skin and she moved to lift her head but her jerked it back again and she simply laughed, "I don't remember," she whispered and moaned when his mouth connected with her collar bone and then another one when his fingers moved in circles over her clit. Apparently he wasn't done, "is dear Charming not done playing?" She mocked him in a challenging tone and pressed her body closer to him with a long and steady moan.

He laughed quietly and raised his eyebrows as he smiled, "not yet," it resulted in a low chuckle from her as she rolled her head from side to side, her mobility limited with his hand still in her soft hair. His fingers slid over her wetness and to prevent it he increased the pressure a little more and she groaned and pushed her hips forward in to his hand. It wasn't going to take long for her to come again, he knew that, so he planned to drag out her climax for as long as possible instead of the build up.

His circles became faster and his fingers pushed harder, the exploding sensation of coming unexpectedly quick tingling through her body and lingering around her core as she bucked in to his relentless fingers. At first she had pulled her hips away but then she was moving as though he was inside her and she was riding him, forcing his fingers to move up and down as well as in circles. He liked her incentive, it made him want more and her sounds of pleasure weren't hurting either as he continued to rub her hard and fast.

Then he stopped and he pulled her hair hard again causing her head to fall back further and he held it there as she whimpered through parted lips and heavy breaths and he kissed the salty skin of her chest and neck through his own heavy and lustful breaths. She was vibrating against his body from the aftershock of that particular round and he pulled her head back further, eliciting a slightly pained whimper and causing her body to press harder against him as her back was forced to arch in to him.

It felt good to have her fit so tightly against him, the danger still there even though she was verging on exhaustion. Still not done, he wanted full submission and her nails digging in to his hips to keep his length pressed against her as she rocked her hips was not submission, "if you want it," he whispered against her throat, his lips dragging over hot and salty skin as he grinned and moved over her so his mouth was against her jaw, "you're going to have to put a little more effort in sweetheart."

This side of him was doing wonders on her body and her nerves sent shivers under her skin at his deadly tone and her stomach flipped with anticipation as she tried her best to relax in to him but the strained position of her body made it a little more difficult. He wanted her to do as she was asked, it was his game and she was lacking in fight and growing rather dependent on need so she repositioned herself slightly and took his long hard length in her hand to aid in guiding herself on to him with a long soft moan.

"Good girl," he whispered against her skin before leaving a quick bite to the edge of her jaw that had her breath catching in her throat wonderfully. He began thrusting slowly but forcefully, enjoying how her breasts bounced with the movement. He wanted to come once again and she was going to comply. It felt so good to move inside her, warm and tight and wet. Her moaning only had him moving easily faster and he opened his mouth in a grin and laughed quietly at her undoing.

He kept her head pulled back as she cried out in pleasure with her twelfth orgasm, only she didn't know that, she lost count at ten but he was having fun toying with the Evil Queen and having his way with her. A pleasing change of pace and he wanted it to stay. When her lengthy cries turned quiet he removed himself from her quickly and pushed her back down on her back keeping a handful of hair to keep her head tilted back as he pried her mouth open and kissed her with a whole new strength and force. The tables were turning and he was running high on the power he was gaining over the woman who was overpowered by no one.

Her kiss was growing weaker and less dominant and that had him taking just that much more dominance over her and he pushed her head further in to the bed. Her hands were around him as her perfectly manicured nails dragged down his own hot skin and likely left thin red lines in their wake. He was going to break her this time.

She sensed that switch in his behavior and she grinned within herself and prepared for him to let loose on her. She was going to make him fight for it and she was going to be exhausted. So naturally she poked the bear and delivered a sharp bite to his bottom lip that had him tugging firmly on her hair and craning her neck uncomfortably as punishment.

"I said no biting," he growled but she only brought her bottom lip between her teeth and looked back at him through dark mocking eyes. A warning grin pulled over his mouth and he cocked his head a fraction, her eyes remaining unmoving and unblinking. With his free hand he slid up her side heavily, his thumb moving over the soft plump flesh of her breast and over her neck so he could take her jaw and jerk it up and to the side so he could kiss and bite at the skin of her jaw and neck while the hand that had been tangled in her hair moved down to play with one of her breasts.

Her lips parted in silent pleasure as she closed her eyes and stretched her neck further for him and pushed her chest harder in to his wandering hand. Her fingers curled around his sides toward his back and she let them trail further down, moving her right hand so it held his length and teased both himself and her as she rocked her hips so he would prod her, just his tip entering her before she would rock back and remove him. It was he who broke first and thrusted himself deep inside her after she pushed herself back on him and the change caused her to choke out a pleasantly surprised gasp.

After a moment to let her accommodate him he sat up on his knees and brought her hips with him, fucking her hard and fast as her toned legs wrapped loosely around his hips. She was being stubborn now and had her jaw clenched and her eyes closed tightly, anything to keep herself together. So he pulled her up and pivoted so her back was against the large wooden headboard and he held the backs of her thighs as she pressed hard against the headboard, both of their natural reactions keeping her from slipping as he thrusted harder. Yes he liked this position much better.

Her heavy uneven breath combined with the sounds she was making and the warm intense pleasure she was providing was making his head spin. Her fingers clawed at the head board behind her and her chest rose and fell quicker beneath her bouncing breasts and her stomach flexed wonderfully as she closed her eyes tightly and bared her teeth through her clenched jaw. He only chuckled through his heavy breath and groans at her pointless effort.

She was trying so hard not to go come but she was sensitive and tired and he was not making it easy. She simply couldn't hold it anymore and she came with a loud uneven scream through her tightened throat. When she heard him come she found herself alternating between holding her breath and taking short audible gasps of air. She kept her legs around him, only tightened their grip when his hands moved up from her thighs to hold her waist and pull her off the headboard and in to him.

She certainly didn't fight him, she allowed him to take her and she hung her arms loosely around his neck, keeping their faces close so they breathed the same breath. She found herself to be shaking and he laid her down on her back and remained on top of her. She didn't think she would be able to handle another go.

The queen laid limp and quivering under him, her breath coming out in tired pleasureful whimpers as he hovered over top of her and kissed her salty skin over her neck and grazing his teeth against her jaw. She made no move to fight him, she willingly accepted his gestures and his weight on top of her. A low and deadly chuckle rose from deep in his throat and across her jaw, the tables had turned and it was now she who remained powerless beneath him. He had won. It was thrilling.

He kissed her then and again she didn't make any move to fight him for control over it and that had him deepening the kiss further and dropping heavier on top of her, pushing her head further in to the bed. He had broken the queen, tamed the wild beast to his touch but still felt the danger that flowed through her veins, ready to turn on him at any second.

As he kissed her and moved his hands over her body that was hot to the touch he found him self easing back, slowly, very slowly, beginning to remember. He broke their kiss gently and remained close so their lips were almost touching and listened to her as she tried to catch her breath through her smile and quiet hum of approval.

He was starting to come back from his clouded haze and she let him come to his senses slowly instead of snapping him back to reality. She wanted him to remember all of her gift to him so she let him process it as she laid relaxed and exhausted underneath him and lovingly trailed her fingers up and down his sides. He remained on top of her and she was grateful for that for his body kept the air from chilling her skin that glistened with a thin layer of sweat. She could not recall how many times he had pushed her over but she was certain he knew and if he so desired to she would allow him to tell her but it was his number and she didn't need it.

She rubbed her head back in to the bed and her smile grew a little friendlier when she saw the kind and gentle man return to her, "you in there darling?" She whispered tenderly and his brow furrowed slightly but she only cocked her head gently and smiled happily beneath him.

"Yeah," he started to laugh under his breath and then asked, "are you okay?"

She hummed a loving laugh and nodded as she blinked slowly, "I am perfectly wonderful," she moved her fingers up from his side to slowly trace his jaw line up to his temple, "you have fun?"

He laughed softly, a slight embarrassment flushing his cheeks, "yes," she smiled at him and laughed quietly, her eyes were warm and all of her walls completely down as her fingers continued to move over the side of his face. He leaned in to her touch and she tilted her head softly, "are you sure you are alright? I was a really hard on you..."

The concern in his voice caused her heart to swell with warmth and she shook her head slowly, "just tired dear, if I wanted you to stop I would have stopped you," she smiled and then teased him, "I do like that Evil Charming, quite a turn on."

James laughed quietly and shook his head, "I don't know where he came from. Kind of freaked myself out actually..."

Regina chuckled through closed lips as she smiled and worry and concern was starting to show in his features, "everybody has a dark side. You are safe with me, I wouldn't let you get out of hand. However," she smirked and adjusted her head, "I would love if some of those elements of Evil Charming hung around to come and play every now and then."

His cheeks flushed a little again and he bowed his head and laughed with her, "oh yeah?"

"Mhm," she grinned and he shook his head as he continued to laugh quietly and moved off of her so he laid next to her. Immediately the air hit her skin and she rolled over to him and back to the warmth his body provided her.

He smiled and kissed her nose as she nuzzled in close and wrapped her arms lazily around his neck so he laid on her left arm and the right hung over and her forehead rested against his own. He ran his fingers lightly up and down her spine and smirked, "thirteen times to break the queen."

"Thirteen?!" At the sound of his laughter she nuzzled in further to him and mumbled against his jaw, "Jesus that's a big number," she started to laugh quietly with him and he brought a heavy fur blanket over them.

"You forgot at ten, almost at nine but you made it up to ten and I suppose I just wasn't done with you yet," he chuckled and closed his eyes, still having a hard time accepting that he had the ability and desire of treating her as a toy for him to break. Oh but he had fun, he enjoyed handling the roaring fire that was the queen, "thank you for bringing the Evil Queen out to play with me," he whispered, a darker tone playing with his words as he exhaled and grazed his teeth along the edge of her jaw before kissing her soft fair skin.

She arched her back in to him and moaned in delight at the sensation of his mouth against her skin as she lifted her head only enough to kiss him back and wrap her arms tighter around his neck and head. She would be lying if she said she didn't notice he was tired as well but that didn't stop her from kissing him and kissing him hard.

He brought the kiss to a slow stop and smiled against her mouth, "I love you."

She hummed happily and tiredly as she sunk back down in to him, "I love you too."

With a final kiss to her cheek he rested his forehead back against hers and hugged her closer, "you should probably get some sleep darling," she only nodded and sighed, her eyes already closed. He loved this woman so much it hurt and calling back their recent activities brought a huge grin to his face and he started playing with her lengthened hair. Right down to the nitty gritty details she gave him the experience he had always secretly wanted and kept to himself. She gave him his guilty pleasure and went above and beyond to make him believe it was all real and not just a gift from her to him. He was never going to forget it that was for certain.


End file.
